The Truth Part 1
by PhoenixJones884
Summary: This is my first story so take it easy on me plz review and commit and tell me bout ur feeling for it.
1. Chapter 1

_Scar was silently making his way down pride rock, he was leaving that was it he couldn't take it, living in this hell hole would kill him._

**Scar's Pov**

**_'_**_Today was the final straw my dad, The Great King Ahadi and I had gotten in into a huge fight time it was over the fact that i hadn't chosen a mate, but my brother Mufasa had and he's always comparing me to him,just because he's my father's only thing good about this place is my mother,Uru she's the only one i'll miss. So first thing ,,,i'll go to the elephant graveyard get Starfire and the hyenas and head to the Water lands or the Coldvery King's land , he and i got along really and Starfire are the only lions who understand me for different reasons and the coldvery king did say he was turning into a pretty boy (chuckle)._

_"Shenzi, Shenzi, wake your tired ass up" ""ugh uh what you doing here Taka it's the middle of the night ?"" "We're leaving" "" What you mean ?"" " I mean me,Starfire,you and the hyena clan we're getting out of this place and besides you promised when we were little to always stick together ,remember?" 'Shenzi's smirking' ""where we going?"" "the water lands" ""Can't it wait till morning?"" "No we have to leave know some of the animals in the pridelands saw and will report it to my father when i'm not found" ""oh,i'll wake up everyone"._

_'I can't believe no one's spotted us literally a whole pack of hyenas and one lion'.Scar looked at his surroundings 'We're near Starfire's den'.After a little while."Wait here" light barks were what he got in response .As i entered the den i said "Star wake up" ""mmm Taka what are you doing here?"" " You know thought it would be harder to wake you up" ""Not when you afraid for your life "" "Well time to stop being afraid because we're leaving and your coming" Starfire started stretching.""Oh really what if i don't want to go"". "And leave me without my best friend,you wouldn't".sassy smile ""Oh well i guess i should come then"._

_An hour into there journey all the sudden Zuzu flew directly in front of Taka's face "Zuzu what are you doing here?" ""Don't worry young prince i won't tell ,... are you sure you want to leave?" "Yes,absolutely positive" ""As you see fit Taka"" as she started to fly off. "oh, and Zuzu do me a favor" ""mm"" " Tell my mother i love her " ""Of coarse""._

_After four days of traveling everyone was tired,but they had made it to the Waterfall lands. ""Yo boss you think this a good idea?"". "All of my ideas are good" ""What about that one time you tried to hold your breath for more then ten minutes under water and failed"". laughing. "Shut it" playful eye-roll. "Everyone listen in these new lands try to listen to me and Starfire and i don't want you gettin' yourselves killed." ""Barks and howling/laughing"". ""Ehh boss"" "What Banzi?" ""when will we be there, wherever there is?"" "Probably be tomorrow"._

**_Starfire's Pov_**

_"It's funny in it's own way that Taka hasn't realized he's become a leader just by caring,know if only i could get him to admit he likes males i'd be set on the best friend path' Scratch noises 'what was that' "Hello, who's there show yourself!". tap tap. 'i looked down and there was he was a little short fuzzy hyrax ""Zello i am Louiz " Hi what are you doing?" ""Making a breakfast for the pride your with especially for your leader he looks like he's supposed to be lean not thin"" "Yeah well he didn't get to eat a lot before" ""Aw vell that's to bad he'll get plenty to with me"" """Louiz where are you?""" A gray toned lioness came around the corner 'she's beautiful and,blind? ""Zhis is my companion Lily ,say hi"" """Hi good morning""" "how would you two like to join are pride?" ""Ve would like that very much"" ""yeah i guess""" "great i'll go tell Taka" """Wait what kind of name is Taka?"""._


	2. Chapter 2

**Scar Pov**

_"It's the name my father thought was an appropriate for the second_ born,**_Lily_**_" """I'm sorry that w-was wrong of me to say such a thing""" "Actually i was thinking of changing it anyway ,so no big deal" ""Really?"" "Yeah really Starfire" 'i mean seriously he know i hate that na- that bastard he's trying to make get tongue tied !,, ughh brush it off ' (giggle) "what's so funny flower girl?" """i think i know a good name for you my my old pride they were known for giving really good names,my-""" (louiz:try ziss ) ""mmm that's really good where the rest of that stuff?"" "pig" ""diva"" (chucking) "you were saying" """oh,oh! umm well you see,,"speak __**up**__" """i think Scar would be a brilliant name for you""" ""but he doesn't have a scar "" pointed look "(sigh) he has a point my dear" """well it doesn't doesn't refer to a scar ,,it the Dust pride it scar meant love&war """ looks down ""she has a valid point __**Scar**__ ""(smirk) **Authors **__**note : think so sexy and smartass. **__Scar (die face) "Scar ,sccaarr...'there right it does fit but what can i say i like to torture ' "yeah i like it Scar it is "._

**Midday Scar's pov**

_"""So Scar do you like boys or girls?""" "um what?" 'to say that i was shocked that Shenzi had the balls to ask that was ,wow i got to that girl more credit ' "'do you really want to go there Shenzi"' """yes,,, and i think you like boys""" "i don't" 'i do' """lies otherwise you wouldn't have gone on and on about those boys who visited the pridelands """ "ugh ,bite me "._

_"i think we'll sleep in those caves over there and see where we are tomorrow ." (everyone nodded and Lily yawned drawing a few eyes) 'i found family away from home .'_

_'who the hells growling it's like not there's any danger'. My eyes snapped open at the front of the cave were these tree large male lions 'oh great company' as i stood up ."who are you three?" """We are the council of the water lands and **you**** and your pride ** are trespassing""" "Well how was i supposed to know there was no sight of the living" (Smirking as i approached them). 'the leader of the group a large albino lion was foaming at the mouth,ha """Watch your attitude rogue or by the great kings i will kill """ """Enough we are not killing anyone especially over trespassing of all things ,i sorry my name is Everu""" "you majesty" 'Everu sounds that name sounds so familiar' """And i am Nico """ I bowed ""And do you some name feisty ?"" (growl) """I am Alex leader of the council, (glare) but do not think this dismisses your unlawful behavior . You and your pride of mutts can stay here and help out the pride gather food it's almost monsoon season and we need all the help we can get """ the slick black lion,Nico started to grumble """Yes, Nico do you have something to say ?""" """Do you too (nodded towards starfire) share the girl?""" (WHAT) """It's not like i'm not even into -eh her and scar well scar (chuckle) he doesn't swing that way""" "Star" ""yes"" "shut it" """Move it you guys let's get you introduction to the pride of with """_

_(Everybody may i have your attention please,, cough, These trespassers will be working of there crime by helping us out for the monsoon season.) """Scar please step forward""" (This is there pride leader , Nico will be overseeing them ,but please make them feel welcome.)_

**_Nico's_**_ **Pov**_

_"And this is where you and your family will be sleeping, any questions?" ""what makes you think we're family?"" ' snarlier isn't he' "well all prides of made up of some sort of family or lovers ,but between you and me none of them seem like your type " scar strolled right up to me ,so close that if i moved even a little we'ed be in a full make-out session. ""oh i'm sorry ...but when did you decide that you know me !"" 'sensitive isn't he' " i never said i knew you, but i think getting to know you will be fun ,,hmm,see you later,Scar"_

**_Random Lioness's Pov_**

_"Did you see him, i mean that color. he must have excellent breeding" ""Breeding?, i'd love to breed with him, i never seen anything like him, i'm mean did you see those eyes i couldn't stop staring and tried (giggles) is it even normal for eyes to glow that much ?" """hey ladies, what you loveys talking about to be blushing like that?"""_

_**ColdVery King's Pov**_

_"hey ladies,what you loveys talking about to be blushing like that?" ""you didn't hear, ok well basically a pride was caught trespassing by you're father,Nico and Everu and they have to work it off for the season "" whoosh " well that was mouth full ,but i don't see what the big deal is " """The king or whatever-""" "bad boy huh " """that's perfect , any way (haha,laughter) he's gorgeous but that's beside the point.. he isn't even afraid of Alex,like at all""" 'is this for real' "are you for real?" """completely""" the lioness laying on the rock""" ohh, look there he is at the lake """ ' oh my gosh he's gorgeous they were right, that body and those eyes (he's blushing like mad & he's a white lion) (walking towards scar without knowing ) and that pretty pink tongue. oh great king's he's looking at me with those eyes,,wait when did i get this close. i'm not ready for this. "oh,hi! i'm the coldvery , Alex's son (Scar's raising and eyebrow,think real attitude people) ""You're that stuck snob's kid? really"" "hey!(i ran in front of him __because by this time he had turned around) He is NoT Stuck Up!. He just think's he's everyone's top priority" (smile) 'he's walking away do something' (panic face) ""you coming snow"" "what? yeah. So where are we going?" ""i don't know you tell me"" ' that smile so sweet,and yet so,so broken' "umm, well we could go to the falls or the beach,and then there's the arena ,mmm the healer's tree that's- what's wrong?" ""i don't have a great track record when it comes to healers"" 'mm yum that tongue '(he just licked his muzzle) ""how about the arena that's interesting"" "yeah this way!"_

**_Scar's_**_ **Pov**_

_'this is like having a male Sarabi around' " so what's this arena used for?" ""You don't have one where you're form?"" "if i did i wouldn't be asking know would i?" ""yeah your right that's stupid of me"" "na, it's just naive" ' is he blushing?' _

_"" the arena where people will preform like music and stuff and some people do tricks with fire,but most do music it's like tradition around here"" _


End file.
